


Together

by Regal_Regina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ...or Henry's apple turnover hospital experience, Angst and Feels, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Story, Lust, Mild Language, Near Death Experiences, POV Alternating, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Vulnerable Evil Regina | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_Regina/pseuds/Regal_Regina
Summary: After Henry eats a tainted pastry and the town wakes up from the curse, Regina is sentenced. Emma takes her to deal out her punishment, what follows is something they never expected. But they do it all, whether they realize yet or not...together.(Yes I suck at summaries I know)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the prologue of Henry's hospital scene in Season 1 where he's caught in turmoil after ingesting the poisoned apple turnover Regina made. The town decides on Regina's punishment and Emma fulfills her role as Sheriff and carries out the sentence. 
> 
> This story is slow-burn tense SwanQueen. Soon to potentially hold sexual content so please be aware.
> 
> Warning: Early temporary character death is Henry's hospital scene. Which as I said is temporary so no need to worry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma POV  
> Henry has just eaten Regina's poisoned apple pastry (from season 1) and Emma tries to make sense of whats happening. Dialogue & scenes follow that of the show but from Emma's perspective and jump ahead to returning to the hospital to find Henry lifeless.  
> ('Her' is referring to Regina, who speaks her lines in italics, when Emma drags Regina into the hospital closet scene)

~Prologue~

 

Her sweet little boy. Her sweet sweet boy. God, no. He was so cold. So pale. How did this happen? How?!  
_Magic_.  
She growls, low and infernal. Its suddenly all too clear.  
She hears _her_. Sees red. Hears white noise, ringing in her ears. She wrenches her into the closet and slams her against the cabinets. “ _What the hell are you doing?!”_.  
How can she even ask? How can she not know? She’s so furious, she lets herself be. “You did this!”.  
Because this is it. It’s over.  
_“Stop this, my son!”_. Her son, her son?! After what she just did?! Fury vibrates through her. She feels it wrap itself around her. She’s vicious. She’s snarling, spit flying.  
“He’s dead because of you! That apple turnover you gave me he ate it!”.  
She wants to cause pain. God she’s in so much pain. Her sweet little boy.  
_“What?...It was meant for you!”_. Of course it was. It was always him that got between them. Always him that paid the price. The price of them…and now Magic.  
“It’s true isn’t it?”. She’s fuming. It’s bubbling beneath her skin.  
_“What are you talking about?”._ She’s confused, as heartbroken as she is but she pushes the knowledge away, _she_ caused this.  
“It’s true isn’t it?!”  
She searches. Come on. At least honor him by proving him right.  
She’s sobbing now _“Yes”._

How could she end up like this? Why did they have to be like this? It should have been her. He should never have had to do this.  
“I was leaving town why couldn’t you just leave things alone?”  
But she knows. God why did they do this?  
_“Because as long as you’re alive Henry will never be mine!”_  
So much pain. God, her little boy.

But it can’t be. This can’t be it. Because Henry was right.  
No. They can fix this. She can fix this. Her body’s shaking, her rage is quivering.  
“He won’t be anyone’s unless you fix this. You wake him up!”  
Come on. Do this for him. For her. For them.  
But she can see it before she hears it. A mirror of pain.  
_“I can’t!”_  
No. No no no.  
“Don’t you have magic?”  
She’s desperate. She’ll try anything. They both will.  
Because she believes now. Come on, she believes. Can’t that be enough? Can’t magic do something?!  
No. She’s shaking her head. No.  
_“That was the last of it”_  
She’s staring at her with so much misery. Their pain feeding off of one another, leaning on one another.  
Tears are falling. Pain tearing them apart and forcing them together.  
  
She bites back. It’s what they’ve always done. “It was supposed to put you to sleep!”  
She pushes away. Its all they do is push people away. God, her sweet boy.  
She doesn’t want to ask but she does. She tells her she doesn’t know how to fix this, magic works differently here.  
No. Oh God. She can’t breathe.  
“So…so he could…?”  
Oh don’t, please, don’t say-.  
_“Yes”._  
She can’t breathe.  
She has to focus. He’s her son. Goddamn it he’s their son. They have to fix this. For the one who had believed in or loved those who needed him the most. For him.  
Their eyes meet. She’s looking at her like she can’t believe she’s seeing her like this. She’s surprised. Well they both are. Neither of them show this much. But now isn’t the time. Now they need to figure this out. She needs strength, because God she feels like she’s lost everything. She seeks hers, hopes the once-Queen can do this with her. Two mothers. For their son.  
“So what do we do?”

Determination hits them amongst the torrential storm of their suffering. They wrench themselves of grief and think of their son. What he would say. What he would do. They have to be strong.  
They find help in a deceptive Imp, no matter how hard they try, it’s too late. They tried. God, they tried. She hates herself for thinking it but she’s just glad she didn’t have to do this alone. They run back to the hospital. Surely there’s still time? Surely-no…

The sound is numbing. The machine ringing in one constant line. His head lolled as they removed the mask from his little face, gently placing his limp head back down onto his pillow.  
No, God no.  
Her heart ebbs until it cracks. Fractures in a gasp as her whole world is wrenched from her. God no…  
She feels _her_ behind her. Can feel another heart dying. Pain dragging out harsh cries.  
 They’re two mothers. Without a son.  
Things blur. Her ears ring. She sways. Her feet fall forward. She’s numb. She brushes his hair away.  
Her precious little boy.  
If only…If only she had never let him go.  
She can barely breathe. Her body’s shutting down. It’s what it does when the heart dies right? A whispered thought drifting through. It’s gone before she can even grasp it.  
Tears fall from her onto his soft cold cheeks.  
  
Her boy. Her warm bundle of comfort in her growing womb. Her wriggling kicking life inside her belly. Her squirming crying baby pushed from her with every ounce of her strength. With the strength she could never give him. Her little one. Her kid.  
Her heart is dying. He’s gone.  
She whispers the only words she wished she’d listened to. The only ones that he made true. The ones she wished she’d said over and over again to him.  
“I love you Henry”  
And she kisses him with all the love in the world.  
With all the love her still beating, writhing heart still holds.  
  
And then…  
A ripple.  
A gasp.  
He wakes.  
He’s…he’s…  
…alive.


	2. No Miss Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the story comes right after Regina flees from the hospital. Once Emma has Henry safe, they confront one another, until something interrupts them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Regina POV with snippets from Emma's POV (when it's needed).

“No Miss Swan! Leave me be” Regina voice echoed in a dangerous growl off her marble walls. After the day they’d had…

Henry had woken up. They’d both showered him with love. Neither of them caring about the other, just that their son was alive. That was until reality set in, and the town began to come to. She’d left her son with her, hoping he’d understand, that he knew she loved him. Of course, after everything that couldn’t be it. Henry was safe. He was at the hospital under guard by his new family. _His new family._ Miss Swan had tracked her down. Which wasn’t very hard, she only had two places left to go. And she’d found her in her vault. Tearing apart all that had caused so much misery in her life. She found her. They argued. Pushed and pulled. All too aware of what they’d just been through together and hating each other for it. But she didn’t leave. She followed her all the way back to her home. And fought. She wouldn’t leave Regina alone.

After the brief unwelcome argument on her front porch, she’d turned on her heels and stalked up her front hallway steps, slamming the front door behind her with a flick of her wrist, hoping that would be the end of it. She barely managed to step past the entryway before she heard boots approaching the other side of the door. The mere persistence of this woman infuriated her to no end. She scuffed her black heels as she came to an abrupt stop at the base of her marble staircase, bracing both hands so tightly on her hips she could feel her nails leaving permanent marks beneath the black fabric that wrapped tightly around her form.

“No Regina, I’m not just going to walk away!”. Emma Swans voice carried through the hall behind her as the blonde ignored Regina’s wishes and followed her inside. Disregarding any sense of respect or decency, for some reason Miss Swan felt she was entitled to stroll into her house, trudging heavy boots through the entryway to harass it’s owner. Regina clenched her jaw, trying to reign in her temper.

She needed space. And the longer Emma hung around, the harder it was to restrain herself from turning towards that familiar comforting embrace of a darkness she knew too well.

She was tempted to let her anger fly; feel the blonde’s throat contracting underneath her grip as her fingers clamped down over her windpipe or hear her cry out in anguish as inky vines slowly wrapped around her form like constricting vipers…slowly tightening their coils…bringing its victim closer and closer to death. She could associate with snakes. They and her tended to think alike. The brunette felt a ripple of a once familiar desire run through her veins. Power always did feel good, delectable, inviting even, and she was sorely tempted.

As the door slammed and Regina heard the blonde halt behind her, Regina steadied her beating heart, taking a moment to remind herself that becoming that person was not who her son wanted her to be anymore. She had made that decision, for Henry yes, but also for her, and while she was determined to continue fighting for it, it didn’t mean it wasn’t trying.

Clenching her teeth Regina bit out a warning, allowing its echo to carry her words over her shoulder to the panting woman behind her, “I won’t ask you again Miss Swan. Get. Out”. Her voice, equally low and equally dangerous, hoping the stupidly courageous blonde would take the hint and leave.  
  
In the seconds of silence to follow, the only sound was each other’s harsh breaths, still barely controlled as they stood, chests rising and falling, highly wired from what just happened. The fight had left them rippling with adrenaline, and right now Regina felt like she was seconds away from letting old habits fly. Ready, almost waiting just for the excuse, the opportunity, to let go and unleash her pent-up anger.

She needed to be alone. This wasn’t good. In moments like this she barely had the control to stop herself from stepping off that ledge and immersing herself in that power, causing unimaginable pain to those that might threaten her, and she didn’t want the other mother of her son to become one of those people. Not when she couldn’t think straight with the blinding rage clouding her vision. Not when consequences would be the destruction of whatever relationship she might still have with her son.

She looked at the marble before her feet, breathing through flared nostrils as she tried to gain some control. Waiting for the infuriating presence behind her to leave. What she didn’t expect was the single word that sounded across to her, seeming to drift through every nook and curve of her empty house as Emma resolutely and with newfound confidence said, “No”.

Regina’s head jerked up without her permission, clearly not expecting a reply let alone that one. She raised an eyebrow, nails pinching her hips a little tighter as she slowly turned around to face her, not quite believing what she just heard, “No?”.

Emma could see the burning fury in her eyes and hesitated. The brunette was a force to be reckoned with on a good day, today was certainly not a good day, so Emma rightfully cautioned herself. Regina took a well-placed menacing step forward, her heels sounding loudly against the walls as she approached with the same domineering regal air of the Queen she once was. She came to a halt before the blonde, just within her personal space, the unspoken physical threat hanging in the air.

From here, Emma could tell then that she was trying to reign in her anger from its boiling point, to shove away anyone who came near as a lifetime of pain had taught her. Day after day. No matter who came up against her, no matter how they tried to tear her down, she fought back with unmatched strength and fury. Daring all those who sought her downfall to try and take her on.

Regina stood before her, chest rising and falling as she tried to contain a whirlwind of conflicting emotions, aware of what dangerous thoughts were swirling in ebony eyes, her breath leaving her in sharp hissed control lifting the strand of hair that had fallen before her dark eyes. Emma could feel the warm air brush against her face as she glanced over the woman before her; a cornered animal, warning others to leave her be so she could lick her wounds. Her teeth flashing briefly into view, almost in a snarl, as her scarred lip twitched. Emma steeled her courage and hoped her voice wouldn’t shake as she put her foot down, “No”.

The finality of her words brought Regina up short. Expecting the woman before her to respond at least a little to the threat Regina posed, but apparently, she didn’t. The both of them were used to their arguments escalating, but the level of anger Regina was expressing was far beyond what she’d ever allowed Emma to see, and the fact that she didn’t even take a step back made Regina curious.

She could tell the blonde was afraid…well physically at least. Regina eyes flicked over the woman before her. There was a quiver in her lip, barely there but noticeable on every exhale, which was still harsh. She could almost see her racing heartbeat at the pulse point on her neck, fear drumming through her veins. Goose-bumps littered her skin, her eyes dilated and pinched with apprehension.  
She was certainly not stupid enough to consider Regina’s actions and words as harmless, far from it in fact. Regina was familiar with the way the blonde’s body was reacting. She’d witnessed it time and time again in those, _unfortunately for them_ , on the receiving end of her anger, much like she expected prey to appear as they gazed one last time into the eyes of its predator. Yet even with so much fear seeping through her pores, to the point where Regina swore she could practically smell it…Emma still stood before her, determined and unwilling to back down.

Regina had to hand it to her, while she was still rightfully furious, she wouldn’t be honest with herself if she denied she wasn’t a little impressed. It wasn’t as though she’d never admired a fighting streak, a noble act of strength or another in those she ended up killing anyway. It was like seeing a bull put up a fight before its slaughter. Admirable, but pointless.

Regina’s eyes flicked from one emerald iris to the other, contemplating for a moment. Emma took the opportunity to try speak before things escalated on Regina’s terms, “Listen, I-“

But before Emma could form an argument they were interrupted by the sounds of voices growing closer on the other side of the Manor’s front door. Emma threw Regina a questioning look who returned it with an unsettling knowing one of her own before she swept past Emma and clicked open the door, letting it slide open to reveal a mass of people advancing on her home. Regina stiffened, her back tensing at the site. Emma stepped up behind her to stand at her side, regardless of what they were to each other, right now there was a town descending on this woman and she was determined to stand and face the shouts of fury demanding blood.


	3. The Queen's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma carries out the Queens punishment. As the bearer of the sentence she starts to question whether its the right choice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's POV

**Early The Next Morning**

The bug sped towards the town line, a blurred dab of yellow against the dull winter greys in the early morning light of the forest. Dewy pine trees passed by as Emma drove down the winding road that was the one way in and out of Storybrooke. Regina sat, passed out, on the leather seat next to her, strapped in and cuffed. Emma had unfortunately been persuaded to place the magical cuff on one of her wrists before actually restraining her with a set of Emma’s own metal handcuffs. It seemed a little extreme, but it was …necessary.

Something didn’t feel right, but she pushed it away. She needed to get Regina out of here. She needed space to think.

She knows this isn’t right. Her gut began churning, twisting, fighting her, telling her what she’s about to do isn’t the way to go, isn’t what she should do. But she fights it. She kept her trembling foot on the pedal until its strong and unwavering. She needed to do this. Her and Regina have been a force to be reckoned with. Since the day they met they’ve clawed at each other, hurt each other, demanded and snarled for the other to back away. There has never been a moment when that tension hadn’t existed. They hated each other, in an odd way...it was something Emma didn’t like to think about, but she always seemed to find herself coming back to their feud, all the things they may have done or said almost every day.

As Emma drove them out of town, the cold winter landscape sliding by, her mind started to wander, leading inevitably back to the woman seated beside her.

Emma glanced to the unconscious form next to her, she was leaning on her side facing Emma, head nestled against the padded seat, chin dropped down and hair cast over her face. As the wind blew through the small partial window that was cracked open on the passenger door, Regina’s hair wisped around her face, dark strands lifting to reveal uncharacteristically smooth features. For the first time in, well, forever to Emma, she looked almost…peaceful. It stirred Emma oddly but didn’t fixate on it.

With a nervous pang, Emma noted it looked like Regina could just be sleeping. All of a sudden, she felt like she had accidentally slipped into an enclosure at the zoo, that any minute now the beast residing inside its den would wake up, and find her. Emma swallowed. If there was anything more frightening than being seated next to a wild clawed predator it would probably be the woman sitting next to her who had managed to redefine the word ‘evil’ and claim it as her own... _who I suppose you could also call a wild clawed predator too, now I come to think about it,_ Emma considered with smirk.

Emma knew she wasn’t asleep though, they’d knocked her out.

She felt herself sober at that thought. They had all made their decision pretty damn clear without thinking to ask Emma first, even though she was the damn Sherriff of this town, the one person who represented law and order in this realm to these goddamn people. In her opinion she was responsible for each and every one of them, it was her job and goddamn duty to ensure they were safe and that no-one was taken advantage of by some stupid archaic medieval punishments. It was personal to her. After a life-time of struggling against the world, Emma had finally found a place within it, even if it was in a job, but she felt useful, she felt like she had a purpose…and they hadn’t exactly honoured that. She was supposed to protect them. Emma’s grip tightened on the steering wheel, she gritted her teeth before glancing to the brunette resting beside her. She couldn’t help but acknowledge… _that included Regina too._

Her foot lifted a fraction from the accelerator, allowing herself a little time to finally think for once in the safe confines of her bug while she wound her way through the Storybrooke forest. What was she doing?

Unfortunately for Emma, the town had decided to reinstate, almost instantly to her surprise, her David and Mary-Margaret as their leaders …which she supposes are now her…parents, Emma sighed deeply. She didn’t care, really, it wasn’t a big deal, she sure as hell didn’t want to run the town…in fact the only person who seemed to fit that job description was currently passed out in her car… but still they could have at least run it by her. So now, back in the town that her and (a still unconscious) Regina left shrinking in the rear-view mirror, are currently two self-appointed rulers who apparently decided that rushed punishments were still fit to administer, _without a trial_ she might add, as a means of justice.

Emma sighed again. She knew what she was doing. Since becoming Deputy, then Sheriff, she tended to do that…use the details to distract her, the law tended to help drag her away from the emotional.

She’d handled this badly, Emma knew that. They’d made the decision so quickly she hadn’t had a moment to think about it, not after the day she’d had. But she felt like she was letting them down…letting Henry down, and she supposed Regina too. She grimaced, they weren’t anything to each other. Certainly not friends. Certainly not even on civil terms, far from it, yet Emma couldn’t help but feel she’d failed yet another person in her life. But it had been decided. It was between all of them and Regina, and apparently it wasn’t any of Emma’s business considering she had never lived through what Regina had done, she’d never met the Evil Queen.

Emma looked over at the woman laying cuffed beside her. Her face was still eerily serene, like she could be in a dreamless sleep, _if Evil Queens ever had dreamless nights,_ she thought with a wince. Glancing down Emma noted the obvious evidence of the towns reaction in the wrinkled fabric of Regina’s black blazer and once-smooth tightly fitted black dress, now covered in scuffs, marks and creases. As soon as they found her they decided to take it upon themselves to engulf her in a crowd of clawing hands, tugging and man-handling her, their marks now an angry red streaks on her once flawless toned skin. It unsettled her to wonder what might have happened if she hadn’t managed to intervene. The look in their eyes was nothing but vengeful and it unsettled her...

 

_In the middle of their fight last night, Regina had opened her door to the town descending on her mansion, shouts of fury and calls for revenge echoing down the once empty dark streets. The two women stood rooted to the spot as the crowd quickly advanced until Regina stepped forward to meet them head on. Emma had quickly darted out and grabbed her by the elbow, earning her a hard glare at the bold touch, before Emma had a chance to explain the last thing they needed was to antagonize them further. They stood facing each other, about to argue as Regina no doubt wanted to rip the approaching people apart and had no intention of letting Emma hold her back while Emma wasn’t about to let that happen if she had any say in it, but before they could Regina was wrenched from her grasp and dragged off her porch. Her surprise matched Emma’s before she clouded in fury and tried to pull herself free. The crowd swarmed around her, hands clawing down the Mayors form, tugging her limbs and shouting vile threats._

_Emma had barely managed to blink before they had her in their hold, threatening to slit her panting throat._ _Hands greedily latched onto her tight clothes, wrenching her from one fist to the next, her heeled feel struggling to hold her steady. Fingers clasped over her wrists, her arms, her waist, and her throat, clamping down to try and snuff the life out of her. She growled at them, low and threatening before a knee slammed into her abdomen, the air bursting from her in a rush as she fought not to double over._

_Before she even knew what she was doing, Emma lifted her gun in the air, its steel barrel raised strong and gleaming above her head and a clear deafening shot rung out. Everyone halted, wide eyes on her as the Sheriff stepped up…although Emma didn’t feel that way. Years of abuse and injustice didn’t leave an officer standing before them but a woman who’d had enough of pain, and wouldn’t stand for it any longer. “That’s enough!” Her words as clear as her shot, her voice echoing almost unfamiliar to her ears. She scans over the wide eyes before her, daring them to argue, and settles on Regina’s, wide like the others, but unafraid, just surprised. Emma couldn’t blame her, she didn’t know why she was doing this but she knew she had to. Someone had to._

_Emma stepped forward and shoved the crowd apart that began to come to their senses, slowly building their fury like an angered swarming bee-hive around her. She kept the Mayor in her sights, snarling and disheveled in Doctor Walsh’s firm grasp. Emma tore his hands away from her and dragging Regina behind her, not even noticing Regina’s hands unconsciously gripping into the back of her jacket as she backed them up onto the porch._

_Emma remembers cursing them and maybe even threatening them, genuinely shocked these people had turned so quickly to willingly become murderers…if they hadn’t been already. Then her …parents_ , _had shown up and taken the lead. Addressing the crowd as Regina tensed behind her, making Emma suddenly aware that Regina was almost leaning into her. Almost immediately, Regina’s tight hold released Emma’s jacket as she stepped away, maybe realizing too, drawing her arms around her chest and glowered at the crowd. Emma could see she was assuming whatever strength she could after what just happened and would be damned if they saw her waver. What Emma didn’t expect was for the …Charming’s to start discussing Regina’s sentencing right then and there, and with her focus on the panting furious woman beside her she barely registered the decision being made to take her in and arrest her._

_Without anyone even deciding so, the crowd had surged forward then, making the decision to bring her in themselves. Before Emma could even move she saw someone lift something heavy and hard and swung at the back of the Regina’s head. As the weapon whistled through the air, a pair of familiar knowing jet-black eyes met hers, before a sickening thud was heard across the yard. As the Mayor crumpled, Emma quickly caught her from hitting the ground before she…just…snapped._

_She didn’t know what happened, but her pent up fury as to how this situation was being handled burst out of her control and the next thing she knew, she was furiously ordering them to ‘back the hell up, or so help her she’ll make them’ and they quickly listened. She can’t remember what she said, or what she did, but it didn’t matter, it had worked._

_She’d gently laid Regina propped up against her front door, feeling odd, like she shouldn’t be touching her without her permission and rose to argue with Mary Margaret and David, stepping over Regina so she was beneath her feet without her really knowingly doing so. She yelled at Walsh and threatened his arrest, she demanded her parents let her as Sherriff handle this until her voice went hoarse._

_In the end though, they all once again shut her down. As her adrenaline tapered off and she was left worn and tired, standing in front of the brunette’s crumpled form, her parents began discussing their options. All Emma could do was listen and check to see that Regina was still breathing, glancing worriedly over her for a moment before her attention was snapped back to the pair before her who had begun to consider more…permanent solutions. It seemed they didn’t want to. Something about so many second chances though._

_So, they discussed, they ordered, they shifted the crowd away, Emma supposes they just did what they did best, they lead. Then it was suddenly morning, the sky slowly picking up light and it was then that a decision was made. Emma stood emotionless, feeling the weight of the previous day drag her down as she tried to process everything. Then suddenly her orders were given and while David ushered the people off Regina’s front lawn, Emma had leant down with the restraints she had been given and cuffed the limp form lying beneath her._

_She didn’t wait for them all to leave before she lifted Regina into her arms and swiftly deposited her into the passenger seat of her bug, careful of her head. She’d checked to see if the brunette had a head-wound, gingerly touching her scalp through her soft hair but she only seemed to have a bruise. Not wanting to hear what else her parents might have to say, she began driving as fast as she could, just wishing to get away from it all, to run, for this to be over._  
  


Her eyes left the road for a moment, darting back to the figure beside her. It was almost saddening to see the once domineering woman reduced to this. But _no,_ it wasn’t. Regina had brought this upon herself. She had murdered, manipulated, tortured and cursed. Leaving a town full of people and an empire back in their homeland completely out of sorts, cursed to live their lives without either their rulers to guide them or, in Storybrooke’s case, without memories for twenty-eight years.

Emma’s eyes returned to the road. _This was right. It’s what has to be done._ The words had become almost like a mantra she repeated in her head as she drove further out of Storybrooke with its now former Mayor strapped into her passenger seat, complete unaware of where the rusty bug was taking her. Emma felt her gut twist. She winced. She _hoped_ this was the right decision. After these past few hours, Emma’s whole world had turned upside down, her kid’s life had been in danger, magic suddenly existed, she had…parents, her once Mayoral enemy was now an Evil Queen and a whole town had decided its first order of business was for their Sheriff to deliver their united sentencing.

They exiled her.

And while the decision was made rashly, and in Emma’s opinion way more outdated than she thought it should be, it was still the towns wishes, of those Regina had stolen their lives from, and so Emma knew what was right and made her choice. _This was right. It’s what has to be done._

So, Emma revved the engine and continued their way towards the town line. As the car began picking up speed Emma saw the unmistakable spray-painted orange line the apparent _dwarves_ had gone out and marked earlier the other day and knew this was it. And almost as if she could sense it too, Regina stirred in her seat, groaning roughly, no doubt from the headache given to her by the Doctor who had taken a little too much pleasure in knocking her out. Emma tried to keep an eye on the road as she glanced at the unruly brunette slowly waking up beside her. Her head slowly lifted until squinting hazel eyes met Emma’s apprehensive gaze.


	4. Crossing a Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina wakes up to find herself speeding towards the town-line. It's not only that she doesn't want to leave...its that she can't...but Emma doesn't know that...yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma POV

“Miss Swan?” her voice rasped from sleep and Emma hoped her pained expression was confusion and not from any head injury the Doctor must have caused. Regina cleared her throat, licking her lips as she began to sit up a little and gain her bearings. She almost looked vulnerable in her confusion, hair messed, clothes crinkled as she lifted a thumb to wipe at the edge of her lipstick, probably wiping away any drool Emma might notice. It was then that she seemed to discern the restraints on her wrists. Her brow furrowed as she lifted her hands out in front of her and turned her palms over to gauge the metal and leather now cuffing them together. Regina’s throat bobbed as she swallowed.

“What…where are you…?” Regina’s hoarse voice trailed off as she looked over the dash in the morning light to the road before them. Regina cleared her throat again, and repeated, a little more firmly this time “Miss Swan, where are you taking me?”.

Emma’s eyes darted to the thin orange line lying in wait a few miles away in the distance that was now the sole focus of the cars other occupant. Emma took a deep breath. “Away from Storybrooke Regina”.

What Emma didn’t expect when she looked back over to the former Mayor was the sudden look of fear that shot across Regina’s face, “What?”.

Shock yes, fear? No, that wasn’t what she was expecting. It was unnerving, especially coming from Regina, someone who never showed weakness. Regina seemed to snap out of her haze at hearing their destination so Emma decided to focus her attention on the road to avoid having to face the wrath of Regina face on at least.

Emma sighed, “I’m taking you out of town. After what you’ve done…they decided your sentence would be exile, apparently, so I’m here to carry it out.”

Regina sat up a little straighter, licking her lips nervously as she eyed the town line that was now fast approaching. Trying to assume the Mayoral demeanor that had served her so well she began to bargain, a sliver of panic in her tone “Can we talk about this?”.

“There’s nothing to talk about Madam Mayor” Emma couldn’t believe Regina was actually trying to find a way out of this with her, of all people. Glancing over, Emma frowned, Regina’s eyes still hadn’t moved from the orange strip in the distance, she was fixed like a hawk.

Surely even Regina could see the benefits of the towns decision. Sure, Emma wasn’t pleased a woman was being turfed out of town without a trial, but at least she wasn’t being fricking executed…which apparently, yeah, they still did back in the Enchanted Forest. The only downside was of course not seeing Henry (but Emma wasn’t going to think about that just yet, they had to handle things one step at a time) and of course not having magic.  
Still, doing without a little magic after almost thirty years already in a magic-less world, surely even a former Queen could live without that power. Which Emma had no idea if the …now-former… Mayor was in the possession of or not.  Emma was suddenly incredibly grateful for the leather cuff that’d been added to the mix of restraints now Emma was alone with a now slightly agitated ex-Evil Queen. Who, Emma noted, was becoming increasingly tense as they approached the line.

  
“I think you’ll manage without your magic Regina”.

As Emma spoke they crested a small hill bringing the line back into view, now considerably closer. Regina slid further back into her seat and gripped her seatbelt with both restrained hands.  
“It’s not that…”. But Regina didn’t continue, all her focus was honed in on the fast approaching line so Emma merged on.

“Then what? Because it’s been decided, you’re leaving, and I can assure you even without the ability to make furniture come to life, or in your case I’m sure, make people bend to do your bidding, the outside world isn’t that bad.” Emma’s tone wasn’t as harsh as it used to be around this woman, it was almost oddly devoid of it, she felt like the day…days, had been long enough. Regina huffed beside her, and she _did_ look really on edge to Emma as she gave the brunette another side-long glance.

“I said it’s not that.” She bit out.

Emma sighed, her patience was wearing thin, after the day she’d had she didn’t have the strength to argue with Regina while the woman tried to figure a way out of this.

“Miss Swan, can we just-“

Emma cut her off, “No Regina, this is the towns decision”

“Please Miss Swan, do you want me to beg?” Regina’s snarling voice rose over Emma and the passing wind, eyes still trained on the now clearly visible orange line.

And okay _, what the hell_.

“Seriously Regina what is it?!” Emma’s snapped, wanting more than anything for Regina to just cut the crap and answer her. The town line was speeding towards them. Emma put her foot down as things escalated between them and now the town line was barely a few yards away.

“We don’t have the time, just-“, Regina clenched her jaw, an edge of panic in her tone. The line was flying towards them.

“Not unless you tell me” Emma cut her off, voice now struggling to be heard over the roaring engine.

“Please, Miss Swan!” Regina’s nostrils flared. They were almost there.

“No Regina-”

“I don’t have my heart okay!” Regina burst out, unexpected moisture swimming in her eyes as she faced Emma. Emma was stunned to silence before she could respond, staring at the panting brunette who glanced back wildly to the line now about to slip under their car.

“You WHAT?! What the hell do you mean you-?!”

“EMMA PLEASE!” Regina’s hands shot out to grab Emma’s arm and the sound of her pained voice and the utter terror swirling in Regina’s eyes made Emma slam her foot down on the breaks, skidding the bug across asphalt as she tried to pull them up short. The tires locked, vibrating and causing a chilling sound to shudder through the bugs metal frame. Regina’s nails dug into her bicep as Emma tried to remain in control of the wheel before they lurched to a halt just on the town line.

They jerked forward and slammed back into their seats at the sudden stop, barely aware of the spinning world around them as they tried to breathe. They both sat there, ears ringing, panting. The only thing Emma could hear was Regina’s last desperate cry echoing in her ears.

Regina groaned next to her as Emma threw open her door and looked down to see the strip of orange paint trailing out from under her car beneath their feet. Looking over at Regina she saw her staring past Emma’s outstretched arm to the line painted on the ground with wide eyes and panting shakily. Emma let go of the metal handle and sat back, the leather creaking underneath her.

“What the hell do you mean you don’t have your heart?!” Emma was still breathing hard so her words came out harsher than she meant them to, but she was admittedly a little pissed the former Mayor forgot to mention that _minute detail_.

Regina winced and grabbed her chest, clutching at her sternum beneath her jacket before gritting out her reply through clenched teeth, “I mean I don’t have my heart in my chest right now Miss Swan, what the hell do you think I mean?”.  
And Emma would have snapped at that had she not suddenly realized that something wasn’t right. Regina wasn’t in shock, she was in pain.

“Regina? What is it?” Emma turned to face her fully “did the seat-belt fracture something?”. Regina groaned again and snapped her eyes shut, her hand clutching tighter until the fabric twisted in her grasp. Emma could hear her teeth grinding as she clenched her jaw in pain and felt a twinge of helplessness. She’d never been in an accident before, let alone one she caused, and she had no idea how to handle this. Her hands hovered in the air with uncertainty, unsure of what to do “Regina?”.

Regina’s heels dug into the floor-mats of the bug as she pushed her body further back into her seat, scrambling to edge herself deeper into the leather. She grunted and released a sob before her eyes flew open and she gasped, barely forcing the words out through her teeth “It feels like I’m having a heart attack!”.

Faster than she’d probably ever moved in her life, Emma put the bug into gear and hurled them backwards, tires screeching as she forced the metal trap to reverse back into Storybrooke and away from the damn line. They both jolted back into their seats as Emma skidded to a stop and threw the bug into park. Regina began scrambling for the buckle on her belt as she choked for air. Before Emma even realized what she was doing, she tore off her own seat-belt, jumped out of the bug and ran to the other side of the car. Wrenching the door open, Emma leaned past a gasping Regina to undo her seat-belt. Regina immediately turned to lean out the open door, her heels resting on the road to ground herself as she sat in the bug raggedly breathing in the fresh air. Emma pulled away to give the brunette some space, crouching on the bitumen by her feet and trying to gauge whether the danger had passed.

Bracing herself against the door frame at her side with a deathlike grip, Regina shuddered, the air escaping her lungs on each tremor with a painful snarling wince. Emma tensed at the sight before Regina suddenly dropped her shackled hands limply in her lap, leaning heavily into her seat and closing her eyes to breathe as deeply as her lungs would allow. She seemed to settle.

That was the most terrifying thing Emma had ever seen, and she had seen a hell of a lot. She could still feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she crouched poised in anticipation before the brunette’s feet, until suddenly she felt a tight squeeze on her arm and realized she had been grasping Regina’s elbow the whole time and Regina had twisted her hand to grip onto her in return. It was a little strange, but Emma needed it, and she was sure Regina did too so they ignored it.

They sat there for some time, Regina leaning against the back of her seat, eyes still closed and panting while Emma waited. They were barely aware of how long they remained like that until Regina’s shuddering breath receded back to a pant, albeit a little harsher than normal considering she almost died. Emma let go of a breath she didn’t even realize she’d been holding and settled one of her knees on the asphalt to steady herself.

“Jesus Regina” Emma said breathlessly, and okay so she’s maybe still kind of freaking out about the whole heart-less woman having a heart attack thing. Regina only hummed in response, still resting with her eyes closed and panting through her nose as her body began to relax, the last traces of tension began to leave her.

Dragging a shaky hand through her unruly blonde hair, Emma tried to get a grip on whatever constitutes as reality anymore, “Are you okay?”.

Releasing her warm hold on Emma’s forearm she raised her hands to grasp around the seat-belt for some support. Regina groaned tenderly, nudging her forehead further into the leather of her seat, “Yes”, her voice was hoarse and strained. Regina’s eyes finally fluttered open, revealing the relief and pained exhaustion she’d been hiding behind hooded lids, “I am now”, before closing her eyes again. Emma let her have a minute.

 

The wind picked up in the morning cold, shifting the trees into a whispering storm of leaves that rustled all around them. Clouds blanketed the sky, their moisture seeping into every blade of grass that stirred in the breeze, the surrounding landscape glittering like a million dancing stars. It was beautiful and eerily peaceful. There wasn’t a single sound out there at the edge of town above the sound of swaying trees, apart from the occasional quiet groan of metal in the settling bug and the ragged panting of the woman sitting in its passenger seat.

Emma sat there looking over her as Regina tried to catch her breath and thought, had anything happened…if Emma hadn’t stopped, no-one would have come. Looking around her, Emma couldn’t help but notice that they were completely isolated, in a place no-one wanted to even think of existing let alone visiting or else acknowledge the prison they were now in. 

From what she’d just seen, Emma had the terrifying realization dawn on her that had she crossed that line Regina would have most likely died. Her body convulsing and stilling, her chest empty of life, heart still behind somewhere in a land of magic, no doubt leaving her stone cold and officially dead in the passenger seat of Emma’s car. The thought chilled Emma to the bone and she couldn’t help the shudder that ran through her. _Jesus, I almost killed her!_

It took her a minute to realize she was shaking in shock when she felt Regina’s hand tighten painfully around her wrist, _when did she do that?_ Emma couldn’t remember her moving or how long she’d knelt there shaking until manicured nails dug into skin. The sharp sting of pain dragged Emma back to reality, her eyes flicking up to see Regina frowning at her with a look Emma couldn’t read in that moment. The pain forced her to take in a shaky breath and steady herself, stopping herself from thinking about it. Regina shifted uncomfortably, making Emma suddenly aware of how odd the gesture of comfort was for them yet again, a tingle prickling where Regina’s skin touched hers before Regina loosened her grip and pulled away, her cuff chains rattling as she did so. Emma drew her arm back to rest her palms on the wet cold road beneath her feet, grounding herself while her mind began to swirl with questions.

“Regina, what the hell just happened?”.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and groaned against the leather vinyl, sounding more like the exhausted frustration of a Mayor Emma knew too well than any weird literal heart-stopping voodoo.

Regina sighed, her fatigue weighing down her words “Nothing Miss Swan, I’m fine”. Her throaty voice was almost muffled by the leather but Emma heard her.

Emma huffed in disbelief, “You’re not fine! I almost killed you!”.

Her words echoed through the empty trees around them. But Regina just sat there panting with her eyes closed, ignoring her and Emma swore she saw Regina’s eyes roll beneath her closed lids. Emma sighed and looked down distracted by her own hands that were still a little shaky. The idea of almost ending someone’s life, taking away someone she had known even if she somewhat hated her, _God,_ taking away _Henry’s_ _other mother_ , was more than a little unsettling. She doesn’t think there’ll be a time when it wouldn’t be. She swallowed and tried to bring a little moisture back to her dry throat.

The last thing Emma expected was the huffed humourless laugh that came from the brunette sitting in front of her, jolting Emma to look back up at the Mayor, “It’s fine dear, I doubt killing an Evil Queen would even put a mark on your clean record of heroism”. But Emma felt her gut twinge, she knew Regina’s humor was dark, but self-deprecating? That wasn’t like her, it was…unsettling.

Emma dragged a hand through her hair again and sighed, “Jesus Regina, you’re a human being, you don’t deserve to die”.

Regina’s eyes snapped open to lock onto the blonde, a frown slowly edging along her brow. And at this stage Emma was too busy focusing on trying to shake the last of the adrenaline that was racing through her veins to notice the odd look that passed over the Mayors face, so she ambled on.

“If I’d known, I never would have tried driving you out of town. Just what the hell happened back there?”

Regina seemed to realize Emma wasn’t about to wait to hear the answers to all her questions, so she sat up and licked her lips, contemplating how she might answer and how much she wanted to tell, “It’s complicated”.

“Yeah well, I almost saw you die before my own goddamn eyes so I think I deserve an answer” Emma huffed in frustration at the stubborn woman who didn’t think now was as good a time as any to let Emma in on what almost caused them to crash in her trusty bug and almost left her with a lifeless body lying next to her in her leather car seat.

Regina narrowed her eyes in irritation, looking out past the open door to the tree-line as though she were checking that they were indeed alone. Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes, this place was as desolate as a ghost-town after a goddamn apocalypse, she wouldn’t have been surprised if a tumbleweed decided to casually roll by. Why Regina felt the need to be sure was almost ridiculous, but the crinkle in her brow drew Emma’s attention with a stirring of concern. She looked apprehensive…almost afraid.

Releasing a long sigh, Regina looked down at her manacled hands, her firm mask back in place, “I already told you Miss Swan, I don’t have a heart”.

Emma frowned. Emma caught the way she’d said that, so she replied slowly “No, you said you didn’t have your heart in your chest, not that you didn’t have one”. She knew what Regina was doing, she was hoping to distract Emma from the fact that somewhere in this town lied a piece of Regina that was vulnerable for others to harm, somewhere she wanted to keep a secret from prying eyes.

Regina’s attention snapped up to Emma’s, “Of course I have one Swan, do you think I’d be here if I didn’t?” she growled.  
And okay, Emma could understand where Regina was coming from, it did make it sound like Emma was suggesting the Evil Queen was soulless to the core, but they both know that’s not what she’d meant.

Emma gave her a look, not budging from her original question until Regina answered her.

Regina’s nostrils flared and she clenched her jaw, clearly not happy that Emma refused to let it go. But Emma didn’t care, now was a good a time as any for an explanation.  
Shifting in her seat she sighed impatiently “What I meant was I don’t have my heart in my chest, I took it out and left it somewhere…for safe-keeping.” At Emma’s bewildered look she merely rolled her eyes and scoffed, “You’re the Sherriff of a town with magic now Miss Swan, you’d better get used to it”.

And yeah Emma didn’t really know what she’d expected, but the idea that someone…that Regina could rip out her own heart, kind of had her head spinning for a second there. She swallowed and licked her lips, phrasing her question delicately “Can…can you get it back?”.

At that, Regina’s eyes locked onto hers as she frowned, “And why is that any concern to you?”.

Emma fixed her with an unimpressed look, “Because Regina, I can’t help but notice that you currently don’t have your heart beating in your own damn chest and it’s a little unnerving to think it’s just lying...” Emma’s hand waved in the air to gesture at the town that lied beyond the thick forest around them “…somewhere". Because yeah, magic existing is one thing, but vital organs still beating outside of someone’s body was another and Emma felt a sliver of repulsion wind its way down her spine. “Plus, how can you even live with that thing outside of your body?”.

As Emma met her gaze again she noticed Regina had a puzzled frown permanently etched on her face, “Why do you even care?”.

Good question. “Do I need to remind you, you almost died in my car?”. She didn’t know if she was just dodging the question or if that was an honest answer, so she hoped it was enough…she didn’t want to delve into those thoughts at that moment. At least Regina had to decency to look a little reproachful for even asking after what just happened, which was…a first. “Hating your guts for fighting dirty over Henry is one thing, wanting you dead on the other hand is another. I’m not that kind of person Regina.”

Silence settled uncomfortably between them, avoiding each other’s eyes as the recent trauma of the other day came flooding back to them, a simple apple turnover intended for her to eat…yet another thing she had yet to address, but now wasn’t the time.

Emma sighed, meeting apprehensive guarded eyes, “Look, I’m not about to nudge you over the town line. If you don’t intend on getting your heart back anytime soon, I won’t force you to leave. But…surely having your own heart out of your chest isn’t good for you?” Regina’s confusion only deepened.

It was baffling really, Emma had no idea what it was like, but even if she didn’t exactly get along with the woman, Emma still didn’t like the idea of someone’s chest being devoid of a heart… _surely that would mess someone up,_ she thought, _well in Regina’s case, more than they already were._ A thought came to Emma then that left her wondering how long Regina had gone without the reassuring beating in her chest and just how it might affect how the other woman might feel…or act. “And it wouldn’t be what Henry would want” Emma finished, taking a guess as to why she might have done it and hoping she wasn’t crossing a dangerous line.

Regina’s dark gaze snapped up to hers, “Careful Swan, you don’t know what you’re talking about”. But the look of dismay Emma saw in her eyes caught Emma from snapping back at her. It actually looked like Emma did know. Regina must have done this long before today. Emma didn’t fully know why, or how frankly, but she saw how defensive Regina was and knew she wouldn’t have done it without good reason. And from her guess…Henry was a good reason.

So, she relented with a sigh “Fine”. Emma chewed her lip as she gazed out over the grass by the road, dew now melting in the rising sun. It was a nice morning. The peaceful landscape seeming to always remain steadfast and untarnished by whatever harsh realities this town experienced. Contemplating if they should stay in the comfort of the bug, Emma glanced at the road, evidence of their ‘almost-crash’ still marking the road and decided it might be best to distance themselves from it all.

Emma took a deep breath, “Let’s go for a walk” she stated as she stood up and stretched her now aching legs.

Regina’s head tilted in mild surprise “What?”

“A walk Regina. The bug won’t be able to start anytime soon so we might as well”. Emma just wanted to get the hell away from the black tire tracks now permanently etched into the road before them so she could stop feeling the chill that ran down her spine every time she thought about almost accidentally killing the Mayor.

Regina seemed to perceive what Emma was thinking, either that or she didn’t want the reminder either. Sighing, Regina squinted behind them into the sunlight that was now peeking over the horizon. “Fine”.

They left the bug stranded, doors open and its frame groaning after the pressure it’d just been put through. _Okay so maybe it wasn’t the sturdiest of cars_. The two women entered the tree-line and started out through the edge of the woods, walking beside each other with enough distance between them that they didn’t feel like they were invading each other’s thoughts. It was oddly…okay, now Emma took a moment to think about it. Strange and a little unnerving sure, but it was a nice change from the usual vicious arguing they were used to in each other’s presence. They both continued through the shaded forest, mindful to keep the town line a great distance to their left the whole time, as they walked in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Neither of them were used to this, but after the near-death experience, it was desperately needed. So, they walked until Emma’s hands stopped shaking and Regina’s breath gained some control, both of them trudging through the forest, contemplating and lost in their own thoughts until Emma couldn’t hold back her curiosity any longer.

“Will you tell me why?”

Regina’s reply was a firm and simple “No”.

Emma nodded. “Will you at least tell me how?”

Regina scoffed, “I doubt even your obtuse mind could begin to comprehend it”. She cast Emma a sidewards glance as the blonde rolled her eyes, before having a change of… _well_. She sighed. “I don’t know how many times I’m going to have to say this until it sinks in, but its magic, dear.” She emphasised the ‘dear’ a little too sarcastically which made Emma’s eyes narrow in irritation, but she was at least glad the usual bite was absent from her words. Regina continued, “It allows me to reach into a person’s chest and pull out their heart without it going still in my palm. It’s proved quite… _useful_ over the years” She added with a disturbing smirk.

Emma shuddered at the visual. “And living without it, doesn’t…affect you in any way?”. Regina cast her a dark look. Emma knew she was pushing boundaries, but she was curious. This was the first magical encounter aside from the cuff on the brunette’s wrist and the town line that she’d seen. “I mean…I don’t know if I could ever do that” Emma added meekly.

Regina seemed to soften at her words, her shoulders dropping a little as she walked. They came up to a small clearing before Regina stopped and Emma followed suit, not expecting a reply but suddenly feeling she was able to share her thoughts in the confined outskirts of town, even to the woman who’d caused her so much hardship.

Then to Emma’s surprise, Regina’s voice carried over to her as the brunette stood, frowning thoughtfully at the shackles she held out slightly before her, “Yes, yes it does”. The honest moment would have taken Emma by surprise if she wasn’t distracted by how forlorn Regina suddenly looked. After all they’d been through, it seemed now was the closest Emma had seen her to giving up and accepting her fate.

Emma took a moment to study her. This wasn’t right. God, she was such an idiot. She knew her gut had been right and she’d ignored it. She may not get along with Regina, they might tear at each other’s throats to do what they think is best for their son but Emma couldn’t ignore what she’d seen and what she was currently all too aware of. They both had experienced enough pain, fuelled them to do stupid or disturbing things and Emma couldn’t help but understand. Emma swallowed.

Before any awareness of the oddly companionable moment could seep in, Emma ambled forward with an idea.  
“Look Regina, I made a promise to get you out of Storybrooke and make sure you don’t come back to harm anyone.” Regina’s eyes flicked up to hers and darkened menacingly, _kind of proving her point_ , as Emma paused, “But, if there’s a reason you can’t, namely the pretty-vital organ that’s no longer inside your chest, then I’m not going to force you over the line.”

Regina waited, contemplating before Emma continued hesitantly, “that doesn’t mean to say I still would even if you got your heart back.”

At that Regina’s eyebrows flicked up in shock. And she couldn’t blame her, Emma honestly didn’t know why she was extending this olive branch, not when she could just get the woman to shove her heart back in and kick her out of town and away from any harm she could do. But Emma’s gut wouldn’t allow that and Emma didn’t want to analyse it any further than she already had.

The silence was getting to Emma so she shifted her feet and ambled on.

“I know this may come as a surprise but I didn’t exactly support the way my…the way the town handled your sentencing. I sure as hell don’t think you should get off scot free…” Emma added in a warning tone that had Regina resettle her features into an impassive mask once again “…but tossing you out without even a trial isn’t right…and I’m sorry it took until after _that_ just happened to realize”.

Emma hated how her stomach squirmed with the odd feeling of apologizing to Regina, like she was opening herself up for an attack, but she had been stupid to ignore her instincts by trying to please the clueless residents of the town and rushing to get rid of Regina like she was a problem they could cast out without even considering her rights. Regina just stood there, her measured gaze piercing her.

All Emma knew was that they’d rushed to judgement, without thinking of the impact it could have if she’d left, _like it would of on Henry,_ Emma thought with a cringe, knowing her son might be angry now but he’d never live with himself if he tried to ignore the love he had for her as his adoptive mother and pushed her away. The town had decided, without a trial, without even consulting the woman before dragging her to the edge of their protective bubble to the unfamiliar outside world. And it set Emma’s teeth on edge. Not to mention right now Emma saw more of herself than she’d ever even realized was possible in Regina, they’d both been through enough. So yeah, it seemed now was as good as time as any to extend a peace offering of sorts, by trying to do what was right. If not for Regina, then at least for her son…he was always a convincing reason, especially to Regina.

“So, it’s up to you what you want to do, but don’t think that just because your heart is somewhere outside your body that it has any impact on whether you stay or not. If you’re willing to try, for Henry, then so am I”.

A blanket of silence settled between them again as Regina stared at her. Then almost startling the blonde with the sudden sound, Regina cleared her throat and slowly said “Thankyou…I suppose”.

Emma blinked awkwardly, “Don’t mention it”.

And then they walked back. Albeit a little weirded out at how calm they’d managed to remain for more than a whole of five minutes, but still they walked. That was until Regina’s step faltered. Emma threw out a hand to grasp her elbow and stop her from falling before noticing Regina was swaying like she was about to feint, “Regina?”.

Regina closed her eyes and tried to steady herself “I’m fine. I just…”

But before Regina could finish she sagged, almost dropping on the spot as she cast her arms out to try to break her fall, sticks snapping under her slipping feet. Emma quickly grabbed a hold of her around her waist to stop her from crumpling to the ground.

“Woah, okay Madam Mayor I think your heart almost stopping is a little much, even for you” Emma snarked trying to lift some of the concern that fluttered strangely through her heart.

Whatever was happing to the Mayor, it didn’t seem good. Regina made a small sound in the back of her throat as she clutched Emma for support, wincing at some unseen pain…which may have been that Emma was holding her… _who knows_.

It was then that Emma felt her mind falter. She was suddenly aware of how close they both were as Emma tried to lean Regina’s weight against her own. They had barely ever touched in the whole time they’d known each other unless it was in anger, and now Emma seemed fixated by it. The Mayors warmth ebbed through the crisp fabric of her dress, making Emma’s stomach flutter, suddenly attentive to everywhere their skin and clothes touched; her hips leaning into Emma’s, the side of her breasts pushed into Emma’s side and the fingertips splayed over Emma’s abdomen as Regina tried to steady herself. Regina’s suddenly ragged breath came out in warm puffs against Emma’s neck and shoulder as her head lolled in exhaustion making Emma’s mind blank for a moment.

Somewhere in the back of her subconscious Emma knew Regina was barely going to be able to stand for much longer if she continued like this, so she snapped out of whatever haze had suddenly overtaken her, trying to ignore the overwhelming information of their intimacy filtering through her brain. Emma hoisted the Mayor up a little so she was able to sling the brunette’s arm over Emma’s shoulders and secured her hold around the other woman’s middle, ignoring any weak protests at the rough movement.

Emma cleared her throat, “We should get you back to the car” she said, determined to keep her voice even, shifting Regina’s weight at her side once again, now aware of how heavy she was against her. Regina only grunted in agreement as her forehead hit Emma’s shoulder, suddenly drained. Emma knew the other woman would likely skin her alive if she ever commented on how the Mayor was suddenly using her as her very own personal crutch, so she decided to kept her thoughts to herself and save it for a rainy day.

They made their way back through the woods, twigs and earth crunching under their feet as Emma brought the Mayor back to the abandoned car. They stepped out onto the cold hard road, Regina’s heels slipping slightly underneath her against the wet asphalt so Emma altered the brunettes weight to get a better hold. Emma tried to ignore that every time she did that, she could feel the muscles of the Mayors stomach contract underneath her arm, her chest shuddering with an exhale as the air was pushed out of her lungs, causing her to make a small noise in the back of her throat, breathing against the sensitive skin exposed above Emma’s shirt. Emma swallowed to ease a dry throat she didn’t realize she had.

“Do you want to lie down in the back seat?” Emma asked gently, she reasoned it was because of their proximity but she almost didn’t recognize the concern in her voice until she’d said the words.

Regina’s answering irritable huff was not helping, leaving a trail of tingling warmth running down her neck.

“I take that as a yes” Emma mumbled, not caring that the brunettes ear was near her own and she’d most likely hear her annoyance. That earned her a sigh that Emma was sure would have included a decent eyeroll if she could see the face almost burrowed in her shoulder.

Emma clutched the Mayor tightly and lowered her down with Emma into a kneel, Regina’s legs shaking and almost buckling as she did. Emma tried not to think about the icy cold moisture no doubt stinging the former Queens knees when Regina’s breath hitched and hissed as she knelt beside the blonde. Emma flicked the trigger underneath the passenger seat quickly, forcing the chair forward before turning and hesitating only until Regina nodded before scooping her up with one hand under her knees and carefully placing her on the back seat.

As she pulled away from the Mayor’s warm body, the cold air between them suddenly an unwelcome sensation, she took in the woman beneath her. Sprawled out delicately on the leather seat, knees coming together to preserve some dignity, resting on her forearms as she tried to get comfortable. Regina lay there, cheeks flushed and chest heaving with shaky breaths.

Emma hesitated for a moment above her and it was then that Emma realized, like a sucker-punch to the chest, just what she was… _had been_ feeling for the other woman. She couldn’t scrub clean the notion if she wanted to, but it dawned on her that she might _not_ want to.

She was utterly and completely aroused by the woman who lay panting beneath her. Her whole body was reacting to the way the Mayor looked right now, like she had been thoroughly ravaged…and it was probably the worst time to be thinking this when the other woman was surely trying to recover from a jolted misplaced heart but Emma couldn’t shake the image now permanently etched in her brain and laying before her eyes.

Emma blinked. Regina’s eyes slowly met hers. And Emma jolted, realizing just what in the hell she was doing, hovering over the woman who was no doubt wondering the same thing.

So, she tried to recover. Emma cleared her throat “You okay?”.

Regina’s breath stilled and she had this ‘what the hell’ look in her eyes as she looked up at her and Emma couldn’t blame her, she didn’t understand what was happening either, so she hoped the brunette would just roll with it.

Regina released her inhale with a soft noise, “Yes” she replied breathlessly. And Emma really wish she didn’t ask. _God, why did she ask_. That sound set her whole body on fire. She felt a surge of nerve-tingling sparks shoot through her, from the depths of her abdomen to the tips of her toes, her stomach quivering in squirming butterflies and her heart beating so wildly in her chest she almost wondered if Regina could hear it.

“Okay-great” She said, albeit awkwardly enough that it had Emma cringing as she withdrew from the bug and Regina looking at her with deep searching confusion.

And considering Emma couldn’t run from the situation, since she’d just placed this woman in the back seat of her car, also the only means of getting back to town, she did the next best thing. She swiftly clicked the front seat back in place and slammed the door shut, leaning against the bug and taking in large gulping breaths of the piercing cold morning air. _What the hell?_ How was it that it was _now_ that her body decided to make it abundantly clear just how much it desired the other woman? The women who tormented her day-in and day-out since she got here _. What in the actual fuckery?_

Yeah Emma had noticed Regina was deadly-beautiful when she’d stepped into town. She remembers how hard it was to try and keep her jaw from hanging open when she’d stood out the front of the white Manor that night and seen the brunette run out to hug her son. Since then though, she’d pretty much hated the woman for all her conniving malicious glory, distracted from her good looks by the harsh words that came out of her mouth every time they came remotely close to one another. _Now on the other hand_ , she thought with a sigh, now Emma was trying to do what was right by her son, which meant trying to bridge the gap between them and assume some sort of…cease-fire. And because of that, like a slap in the face, everything she’d been ignoring was suddenly thrown at her.

This could not have happened at a worse time. She was officially stuck in this town with her and apparently her body was now fixated on the gorgeous woman sprawled out on her back seat, and Emma knew it could…would…only end badly for her. Kicking off from the side of the car, Emma jumped in behind the wheel, adjusting the mirror enough to catch Regina’s bemused look in its reflection before she turned the engine over and drove them back into town, ignoring every and any feelings that tried to bubble to the surface.


	5. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma struggles with a recent realization and Regina turns out to be a little worse off than expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma POV

On their drive back, the car had been silent. Regina had slumped with exhaustion and succumbed to sleep almost as soon as Emma had pulled away from the town line, her eyelids and head drooping almost without her consent. Whether or not she was still sleeping was a mystery to Emma but she didn’t focus on it, keeping her attention fixed on the road. It was an odd feeling, having Regina resting in the back of her car as she drove through the countryside of Storybrooke, like some strange companionable road trip. Although her body didn’t let her fixate on that for too long.

The ride had been excruciating. Since closing her door Regina’s perfume had flooded her senses, tingling her nose and burning her throat as it engulfed her in a heady embrace of vanilla, cinnamon and apples. Emma could not believe she actually had it almost down to an exact science when they swam into her mind and swirled around her thoughts. It was intoxicating. The whole drive had Emma tense on the edge of her seat, controlling her breath as desire coiled lazily in her abdomen. _What was wrong with her?_ Seriously, she’d been around the Mayor plenty of times and had barely taken note of the way she smelled. She’d only realised one day that she knew the Mayor’s perfume when she smelt Regina waiting in the station before she even saw her, and not even then had Emma realized she had it memorized like her own.

She shook her head more than once on the ride back, trying to shake herself clear of the tantalizing scent, only risking occasional glances to the beautiful woman resting on her back seat. The heady perfume was so rich she swore she was going to be sporting the scent as it worked its way into the clothes and jacket she wore. She winced, her cars leather was pretty absorbing too. _Great._ Her bug was going to smell like her for days.

As they approached the Manor, Emma loudly cleared her throat. Regina barely registered the sound until the bug turned off in her driveway. She blinked slowly, face scrunching against the light as Emma got out of the car and rounded to the passenger side, unlocking the seat and pushing it forward before extending a hand to the disorientated Mayor.

Regina sat there for a moment, hands bracing the seat as she stared at the blondes hands with caution. Emma’s heart clenched when she saw her hesitate, not willing to trust that even after what they’ve just been through that Emma, or probably anyone, would want to offer her help. As her dark orbs glanced up to meet Emma’s, she noticed a fraction of uncertainty in her eyes, flashing briefly before disappearing behind the stoic strength Regina always wore.

Grasping onto her offered hands, Regina let Emma pull her out of the bug. Emma felt her skin tingle at the contact and so focused on trying to ease the woman out of the car who seems to have a hard time remaining steady. As her heels hit the paved stones, her calves quivered, buckling her slightly with a grunt. Emma quickly grasped her hips, not even thinking about what she was doing until she had Regina in her arms, leaning against her side. Regina’s hair was cast over her face as her shoulders sagged under the weight of her exhaustion and It was then that Emma realized she really wasn’t in a good way, especially if she wasn’t even able to maintain the strength to appear as the usual indestructible Mayor that she was. Emma felt the heat radiating from her body against her own, her dress warm at the touch, and noticed the slight glow of her skin that showed the sweat that refused to form.

Regina had been in shock and pained at the line sure, even exhausted during their drive, but Emma thought it was just something she’d be able to sleep off on her way back, not realizing until now that it wasn’t the case.

“You don’t look too good”, Emma winced as she glanced over the Mayor whose breath was becoming a little harsh with whatever effort she maintained at remaining on her feet.

Swaying slightly, Regina’s hands grasped Emma’s forearms to steady herself and squeezed her skin, either in reply or to reassure herself that who she was holding was in fact reliable enough to remain upright. It took her a few steadying breaths before she replied, “I’m fine”.

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the damn defiable woman in her arms. Even on the bridge to collapse, she still refused to own up to being just the slightest bit vulnerable. But Emma knew she would, it’s what Emma would have done. You never trust people like that. It could only get yourself hurt.

“That may be the case, Madam Mayor,” Emma tagged her title in faux sarcasm, hoping to distract the brunette enough from whatever she was going through, which seemed to do the trick as the woman lifted her head to meet her with an unimpressed look “but it’s not going to kill you to let me get the door”. She hoisted the woman against her slightly, getting a better grip on her warm slim waist and caused a soft grunt before she added “…well not much anyway”, which she was surprised to hear earnt her a short-huffed laugh from the Mayor. _Yeah, she really mustn’t be feeling well,_ Emma thought with a smirk.

They edged their way up the front path until they reached the door. It was then Emma was about to ask for the keys before she realized they’d practically abducted the woman from her home early this morning, not exactly giving her the chance to lock up her own house. She winced at the thought as guilt began to gnaw at her. Then her stomach twisted. Emma glanced around the front lawns of the Manor. They’d been gone for hours. After the spectacle of last night, she wouldn’t be surprised if the people of Storybrooke had returned to take whatever they could of the woman who’d cursed them and so Emma dreaded what might be waiting them on the other side of that door.

Emma felt Regina sag against her. Her head lolling onto her shoulder, and the surprise of panic shot through her. Then Regina’s arm appeared around Emma’s back and clutched her other side with whatever feeble strength she still had and Emma realized she must have known she wasn’t faring well if she’d given into the displeasure of silently admitting her need for help, especially from her.

Emma unlatched the door and swung it open. To her surprise, everything was in its place. Not a single thing had been touched. Well, it seemed that way anyway. The reputation of this woman even seemed to emit enough fear to keep her belongings in-tact. As Emma brought them inside and shut the door she realized she hadn’t thought this through. It was only as she begun to feel the Mayor tense by her side and slowly withdraw her arm that was around Emma’s middle that Emma spoke up, “Your couch is through there right?”. Regina stilled her movements.

Emma knew her enough. She might not like to admit it, but she did and right now trying to deny that would only end badly for the both of them at that moment, so she did what she knew she should do and addressed the brunette in a determined even tone. If it was hard for Regina to accept the help of someone when she had to move, she knew she wouldn’t want sympathy whether it be true or false let alone unwelcome care.

Emma patiently waited for a few seconds before Regina nodded against her shoulder. So, Emma shifted the brunette’s weight against her, this time not only to get a better hold but to allow Regina’s arm to slink back around her waist where she knew the other woman would be too proud to latch onto again. Regina seemed to relax a little at that before Emma steered them towards the open lounge.

They walked over marble, loose heels and strong boots echoing off the floors until they entered the other room. Emma brought Regina to her couch set before her empty fireplace and lowered her to sit and lay down on its hard-cushioned surface _. Geez, even her furniture was unyielding._

Regina ebbed into the cushions nonetheless, lying on her side with a sound uncomfortably close to both a hoarse moan and a grunt of displeasure, that had Emma’s stomach quivering, as Regina gave into the exhaustion that was so determined to claim her. Emma righted herself, standing over her for a moment before making her way out of the room, leaving the former Queen to recover.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you have to say! All comments welcome, this is my first 'heart heavy and sexually charged' piece so hopefully it works out just the way you like it  
> ~RR


End file.
